thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Jay Narrations
Baseball (1994) 1996 Videos Promo * "It is more than just a game. It is a game of power, and poise. It is a haunted game in which every player is measured against the ghosts of all who had gone before. But most of all, it is a game of imperishable hope, wins and losses, and coming home." * "Baseball: A Film by Ken Burns. It's the game of our lives. Available wherever video is sold." Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) Trailer * "You want it more and it's here. Batman and Mr. Freeze: SubZero." * "Deep within the froze of hotage...another victim freeze was shattered." * "An all-new feature-length adventure. Batman, out of mission beyond anything you seen before." * "SubZero, from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment. Own it only on video." The Dark Crystal (1982) Home Video Trailer Darkman III: Die Darkman Die (1996) Trailer Entangled (1993) Trailer Francis the Talking Mule Video Collection Promos 1994 * "Move over, Lassie. Francis, the most popular mule to ever grace the big screen is back. The delightful and hilarious talking mule and his sidekick Donald O'Connor are here in four great Francis classics never before released on home video." * "This mule means business, where MCA/Universal Home Video is releasing the Francis the Talking Mule Collection for the knockout price of just $14.98 each: Francis the Talking Mule...Francis Goes to the Races...Francis Joins the WACS...Francis in the Navy." * "Well, quit horsing around and pick a winner. The Francis Collection, from MCA/Universal Home Video. Collect them all!" 1996 * "MCA/Universal Home Video is pleased to announce an exciting rebate offer that will have you kicking up your heels and swooning in delight." * "No, it's true. If you purchase a Babe videocassette and any one of the seven hilarious titles from the Francis the Talking Mule video collection, you'll receive a $5 rebate by mail. Just follow the instructions inside each Babe videocassette." * "A sweet deal designed to put money back on your pocket and we're not horsing around. From MCA/Universal Home Video." Goosebumps Promos The Haunted Sea (1997) Trailer Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) Demo VHS Trailer * "Coming from New Line Home Video. For over a decade, he's making film history his way. To audiences worldwide, he represents the cutting edge of motion picture excitement. But now, the end is near as a once in a lifetime horror phenomenon does it his way...one final time. The creator of the Friday returns in the last with the fear, the action, the sheer unspeakable terror of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. It's the last word in horror, coming soon from New Line Home Video." * "It raked in $15 million of the box office, raving the record books with the biggest opening of a horror movie of 1993, surpassing Hellraiser 3, Army of Darkness, Stephen King's The Dark Half and Children of the Corn II. Carving a past straight-into-the-hearts of horror fans everywhere, Jason Goes to Hell is the ultimate installment in the monstrously success for the Friday the 13th fright franchise. But don't just take our word for it, even Jason's one time critics can't send our Hollywood's latest cinematic triumph. 'I ate it all....great face appeal!' (Dr. Hannibal Lector) 'I loved it...and so did my mom!' (Norman Bates) 'Outta-this-world horror!' (Alien) 'He had me quivering in my seat!' (The Blob) 'Two claws up. A cut above the rest!' (Freddy Krueger)" * "Sean Cunningham, the creator of the first Friday the 13th, has brought us the last. This final Friday will explode onto videocassette with a double-barreled impact on both the rated version and the unrated director's cut. Plus limited collector's edition VHS packaging will have customers smashing their way to your shelves and Jason master-raves in a two-sided, eye-bursting wall or window poster and a cutting-edge counter card. Now, Jason is making one last electrifying appearance." * "Don't let your customers miss out on the shocks, thrills and the mind by the special effects of the most terrifying Friday of all: Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. It's the last word in horror. On videocassette, exclusively from New Line Home Video." Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead (1994) Trailer Phantasm IV: Oblivion (1998) Trailer Category:Narrations